Crazy Short Stories
by rika195
Summary: by me and Tshk: A bunch of twoparagraph stories about all our favorite characters. Random, ridiculous, and sometimes groanworthy. No bashing, just having fun. They're short! So enjoy! Rated T just in case. !chap3 is Psychology stories!
1. Paragraph Stories

Hello everyone. This is just a series of really short stories that my sister Tshk and I were writing over email just today. We call them one-or-two paragraph stories, and they are very short and **_pointless_**. However, they are so ridiculous and (we like to think) awesome, that we wanted to share them with you. That's why they are here. I hope you can enjoy them as much as we did writing them and screaming with laughter when we read them.

Yeah, we are weird.

**Disclaimer**: we don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Note**: If you do not know a character, you can scroll down to the end of the chapter to see a very short bio about each one. Okay? Get ready, and enjoy. 

**Second Note**: This is how the stories work. For my stories, Tasha chose a character, and I supplied a secondary "surprise" character and the story. For Tasha's stories, I chose a character and she supplied the secondary "surprise" character and the story. The chosen character is mentioned first, the secondary character is mentioned second.

This story is dedicated to Tasha.

* * *

Toni's Story 1: Characters Rem and Kouji 

Rem stared at the box, blinking. It was filled with slips of paper with someone's name on it, and everyone had to choose one for the Secret Santa game. She sighed, crossing her arms and pouting. Why did she have to do this? She wasn't a part of the digidestined! All she did was crash their Shop Till You Drop Christmas Party at the Mall, trying to fulfill a mission, and they had to invite her to join them in the fun! Mission forgotten, here she was about to draw a name and buy a present for whoever was on it. And she probably wouldn't even know who it was! Oh well. She dug her hand in, messed around, and found a name that seemed the best. To her mechanical arm, it was the one that seemed to stand out as most important. Curious, she pulled it out, opened it, and blinked. Kouji Minamoto!?!? Wait, that was the guy she came here to kidnap! She looked up, catching a glimpse of the black-haired martial-artist, then shrugged. Well, who cared what the NW wanted? She was just going to have fun. Smirking, she dashed off to buy a perfect present for Kouji. Perfect as in perfectly stupid.

The end.

* * *

Toni's Story 2: Characters Matt and Midias 

Matt walked down the street, casually listening to some music from his ipod and keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and nothing could possibly go wrong. Right? Wrong. Someone jammed into him from behind, causing him to fall over, and then landed on top of him with a loud "oof!" Matt yelped, but soon turned himself over angrily. "Hey, what do you think you're…" He stopped talking when he saw who had knocked him over. Two impressive figures dressed in black stood over him, while a third one was hastily picking himself off of Matt.

"Jerks," the third one snapped, brushing himself off. The three of them glared at each other for a long time, completely ignoring Matt, and then instantly started fighting one another. "I'll beat you this time!" The third black-clothed person fought furiously. And just to be safe, Matt picked himself up and hurried away. What the heck was all that about anyway? He sighed, straightened his clothes, and kept walking. What a weird situation.

The end.

* * *

Toni's Story 3: Characters Izzy and Sora 

Izzy watched Sora pace outside the door for the hundredth time, shaking his head at her. She'd been pacing out there since she first arrived, and would occasionally stop at the door from time to time as if to go in. But then she would start pacing again. Izzy chuckled. She was probably here to apologize to Tai for the argument they'd had earlier. For once, she had been in the wrong. And yet she was still so stubborn that she was a hard time getting up the courage to come apologize. Chuckling, Izzy stood up from Tai's couch and walked to the door, figuring he should just invite her in. Tai would be out of the kitchen in a moment anyway. He smiled gently as he opened the door, slightly amused at how Sora jumped and nearly ran away. "Why don't you come in?" he asked, his smile widening. He grabbed Sora's hand before she could make excuses and leave, and pulled her inside. "I'm sure Tai wouldn't mind." He dragged her in, closed the door, and winked at her before shoving her into the kitchen. She and Tai could take it from there.

The end.

* * *

Ok, here it goes. 

TD's story 1: Characters Rika and Takuya

Rika rushed through the grocery store as fast as she could. Way in the back, she found the baby aisle, and then, finally, the dreaded aisle. It was so embarrassing to purchase... her... hygiene. She was just fresh out! She picked out a package of "unmentionable cargo" and shoved it in the basket. She then hurriedly looked around to find something else to purchase, just so it wouldn't seem obvious. She finally found a kitchen towel. Sure, they needed one of those! She then covered her feminine hygiene and ran to the express lane. it was the shortest one, only one person in front of her! She looked up with a bright red face at the cashier as he was carrying on a conversation with the person in front. "Oh! I see you are purchasing a can opener! You lost it?" he picked up the appliance and put it in the bag. "Why, yes! I just lost it yesterday!" the old woman replied. "And I see you are purchasing some apples!" he added. "Great!" Rika thought to herself, "He's giving a commentary on everything!" Finally, it was her turn, and there was no turning back. She stepped forward with her arms shaking as she laid her two items of the belt. He greeted her polietely and picked up the towel, illuminating the hidden object. "Ah! I see you are purchasing a towel! Running low?" he rung it up and shoved it in a bag. She only gave him an annoyed expression. And then... he reached over, picking up her other item. ... There was a moment of awkward silence... and then he put it in the bag.

HAHAHAHAH

* * *

Toni's Story 4: Characters Kouji and Rainbow 

Kouji blinked, turning to see who had tapped him on the shoulder. It was a girl from his Math class…a girl by the name of Rainbow. He groaned inwardly. Rainbow was one of the most annoying girls at school, and she had a HUGE crush on him that could kill him if he stayed next to her for too long. But he held his cool and turned to stare at her, managing not to glare. It wouldn't have mattered if he had glared, she still would have wanted to kiss him. "What do you want?" he asked, a groan entering his voice.

"Oh Kouji, I just wanted to give you a kiss!" Rainbow giggled her incredibly annoying giggle, grabbed his neck, and kissed him on the mouth. "Cause we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" She danced with joy, completely oblivious as Kouji threw himself on the floor, coughing and spitting. Then she skipped away. Kouji nearly died of fury. Must he live with this every single DAY?

The end.

* * *

TD's story 2: Characters Mercurymon and Kari 

One day, deciding to go on an adventure, the legendary warrior, Mercurymon went to the human world. He marched along the roads of Japan, hardly noticing that people all around him were pointing and screaming. Finally, he came across a park where happy children were running and playing. Suddenly! A little girl walked up to him with a small icecream cone that was half licked apart. He knelt down to her level (almost), wondering why she wasn't scared. "Hello." he said in somewhat of a commanding voice. She made no reply, and this annoyed him that she wasn't frightened. "HELLO!" he scouted louder. Children all around the park began to run away crying, but the little girl stood there in front of him, licking her cone. "I'm Kari!" she finally told him with a bright smile.

"Hi Kari." he replied then took her ice cream cone, threw it about a mile away, and then left her crying in the park by herself.

* * *

Toni's Story 5: Characters Henry and Ranamon 

Henry would have screamed for help, but he couldn't. He didn't have time. The wave enveloped him and everyone else that was hanging out on the beach, but seemed like it only wanted him and not anyone else. The tide dragged him underwater, deeper and deeper, ignoring his need for air. And then….he found himself waking up. Confused, he sat up and looked around, nearly screaming when he found himself underwater!

"You're my prince?" someone asked. Henry turned and stared at a pretty water digimon, who was standing in front of him. She smirked. "Weird. Oh well. I guess you'll have to do. I'm Ranamon, by the way, and I'm supposed to marry whoever the wave dragged down. I guess that's you!" Henry opened his mouth to protest, but didn't have a chance. He was swept off to get married to a water Digimon, and he didn't have a choice.

* * *

TD's story 3: Characters Dann and Jun 

Dann stuck into the highschool. He had a certain mission that assigned him to take out the principle, but he had to go unnoticed! He inconspicuously walked down the hall, looking like a student, when suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder! He whirled around instantly, now staring face to face with a strange looking girl with spiked brown hair. "Excuse me," she began to say. "Have you seen..." she was about to ask him if he had seen someone, when she stared into his big green eyes and saw that he was more handsome than any man she had ever seen! Forgetting completely about Matt, she wrapped her arms and Dann and kissed him.

Just then, the principle wlaked out, and, recognizing Dann, bolted away, never to be seen again.

The end.

* * *

Toni's Story 6: Characters Kenta and Sazaki 

Kenta knocked on the door of the science lab, wondering if he would get to see Kazu at his new work. He was taken by surprise when the door opened after the first knock, and a young man peeked out at him. "You're perfect!" the man snickered, grabbing Kenta's arm and dragging him inside. "Just perfect!" He pulled him into the science lab and threw him in a chair, cackling an evil cackle.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kenta asked, horrified. The man cackled louder and produced a shot, sticking it in his arm. "What is that?" Kenta yelled. He was answered when he was magically transformed into a mutant ninja turtle.

"It worked!" the man screamed, thrilled. And poor Kenta didn't know what to think.

The end.

* * *

TD's story 4: Characters Michael and Davis 

Michael rolled down the window of his Ford Contour and pulled forward.  
"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you?" the exhausted-sounding voice asked through the speaker.  
"Hello! Thank you so much for welcoming me!" Michael politely addressed the employee.  
"Yes, and what can I get for you?" it asked again in a monotone.  
"You know, you really should sound more excited about your job. Then, people will want to come back here!" Michael informed him. "What was your name?"  
"... Davis. Look, sir, can I please take your order?" his voice was lit with frustration.  
"Of course! I would like three double cheeseburgers, half of a mcflurry with m'n'm's AND oreo cookies! Then, if it isn't too much to ask, I would like a mcChicken with no mayo and extra extra pickles with an extra chicken paddy. Ok?"  
"... Well, uh..."  
"And then, of course, two large orders of fries, and another medium with no salt, and if it isn't too hard, can you please pour the ketchup on one of the large fries? My fingers get exhousted when I do it by myself."  
"..."  
"Also..."

Fifteen minutes later, Michael pulls up to the window. Davis, the employee with large bags under his eyes, handed him a cheeseburger, then slammed the window closed.  
"Wow!" Michel raised an eyebrow. "He forgot to charge me!"

* * *

Toni's Story 7: Characters Mimi and Kazu 

Mimi sighed with giddy happiness, having just come from a date with Izzy. He was so cute, she could almost die of happiness! She was so distracted, she didn't notice someone running at her until he was right up in her face, screaming at her. And she was definitely not prepared for what happened next. "HELLO!" the young man screamed. He was skinny, wearing a visor upside down on his head. "You are my lucky contestant! Do you know what that means?" He grinned sneakily, produced a remote, and pushed a button.

And Mimi was instantly placed into a ninja-turtle polly-pocket and shot off into space.

The End.

* * *

TD's story 5: Characters Brian and Takato 

One day, Takato was innocently cooking bread sticks, when suddenly, a strange person walked into the bakery! A boy about his age with a white cap looked as if he was sneaking about the place, and Takato was very suspicious. The boy, seeming to spot something underneath a table, jumped up in the air and then dove under it. Takato, trying not to look like he was watching him, walked over and watched.

Brian, was in fact, wrestling a python under the table. Seconds later, the python ate him, slithered out, looked at Takato, blinked, slithered over and ate the bread sticks, then slithered away, never to be seen again.

* * *

Toni's Story 8: Characters JP and Tai 

JP stared at the soccer field, watching the players run back and forth with practiced speed and teamwork. He sighed. Wow. That Taichi Kamiya was truly amazing. He was the best player out there! He sighed, leaning against the fence and watching. How he wished he could be a soccer player like Tai! That guy was legendary! If he hadn't been daydreaming, he would have seen it coming. But by the time the soccer ball made contact with his face, he was still in la-la-land. Dizzily, he opened his eyes to see Tai himself leaning over him, a worried expression on his face. "Hey kid," Tai said nervously. "I'm sorry about your nose!" He picked up the soccer ball and ran back out to the field, leaving JP lying on the ground wondering what had happened.

The end.

* * *

TD's story 6: Characters Kouichi and Tai 

Kouichi nervously walked into the YMCA. He was a little nervous because he was so scrawny looking, and everyone around him who was working out had such big muscles! He shrugged it off, knowing no one would care. He then walked over to the treadmill and set it to a low, walking pace. Suddenly, a bright-looking teen jumped up on the treadmill beside him. He boy had large, rather crazy hair, but was very fit and seemed to work out almost every day! Kouichi tried to ignore him and walked on at pace '3'. The boy beside him peered over, examining the pace. Then, with a grin, he started his run at 5, running a mild jog. Kouichi's face turned red. The boy was already breaking a sweat! He slowly turned to glance at him and saw that he was already pushing the button to a higher pace! Kouichi quickly upped his pace to 6, just below the boys pace. It was hard, and he gripped the bars in front of him, trying to keep up. The boy beside him laughed openly and pushed his button again 3 times! Now taking him up to ten!! Kouichi gulped, feeling helpless and tried pushing his button, barely keeping up with the machine. Then, just as he was about the reach ten, his legs gave out and the fast-moving machine threw him off and onto the ground.

* * *

Toni's Story 9: Characters Ryo and Zoe 

Ryo whistled as he walked, casually glancing around the city of Tokyo. What a beautiful time of year to be in the city! He smiled, taking a deep breath. He loved taking walks. He blinked and turned in surprise as his eyes caught sight of the most beautiful blonde girl he had ever seen. She walked confidently past him, a sweet smile on her face, and Ryo found himself dazzled. He watched her walk away, wondering if he should go talk to her, and then found himself walking right into a street sign. The result was a painful rear end, a smashed nose, and a bruised ego. And the girl was far gone by then.

The end.

* * *

TD's story 7: Characters Shinya and Joe 

Shinya boldly marched with his mother into see his new pediatrician. They had just moved to a different town, and he had developed some sort of virus that they were hoping to get rid of. He and his mother were lead by the nurse into a small doctor's room with Mickey Mouse wallpaper. He uncomfortably sat on a chair next to his mother and the nurse began to ask him his symptoms. After she finished, she left the room and moments later, Shinya's new doctor came in. "Hello, I am doctor Kido." He smiled and greeted them. "Let's take a look at you!"  
"Let's? How many of you are there?" Shinya mocked.  
"Shinya!" his mother nudged him. He groaned and rolled his eyes. Dr. Kido took out some freaky doctor equipment, and then, after the check up shook his head and said.  
"I'm afraid your son is going to die."  
And then, with out a moment to lose, Shinya died.

SO THERE!

* * *

Toni's Story 10: Characters TK and Tommy 

TK stared at the green glowing object, wondering what it was, and reached out to touch it. To his great surprise, it zapped him where he stood in the park, shrinking him until he was…he was….he blinked. He found himself as he was three years ago, when he was 8 years old, and in the same clothes too! Furious, he stomped his foot on the ground and started crying like he used to. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't stop himself! It was almost like he WAS 8 again!

"Hey don't cry," someone said, rushing up. It was a boy, also 8, wearing a big brown had, a white shirt, and khaki shorts. He grinned proudly at crying TK. "Be strong!" He gave him a "v" with his hands for "victory" and grabbed TK's arm. "Come on, let's go play!"

And from that day on, TK had to live as an 8 year old again. Only this time, he cried less.

The end.

* * *

TD's story 8: Characters Cyberdramon and Bokemon 

"You know," Bokemon addressed a large, scary-looking digimon. "You may feel strong and courageous, but I'm sure you know inside that you are just a collection of data, as am I! We are all a series of 1's and zeros that are jumbled together in a certain way to make us creatures! My data was designed in this way to make me look like this, but we both know, if we mixed them us a bit, I could have ended up looking just like you!"  
"...Is this guy low on self esteem?" (thinking)  
"But of course, My purpose was not to fight but to..."  
"Annoy people?" he growled.  
"... write down stories of my adventures and of all the knowledge I pick up and..."  
"Right, right." he swung his tail, sending Bokemon to 'learn some more wisdom' somewhere else.

* * *

Toni's Story 11: Characters Dominic and Leia 

Dominic sighed, sitting in an empty throne room in Dream Land. He wondered who would come and ask for random things tonight, as some people were lucky enough to do. As the Dream Fairy, he ruled Dream Land. But sometimes he let a dreamer rule him and get whatever they want. A bright light filled the throne room, and he stood at attention casually as someone appeared on the throne. He rushed forward and bowed. "Whatever you wish is yours," he said playfully. "I am your Butler."

Leia grinned at him and nodded sagely. "Yes that's right," she said, acting majestic. She drew herself up to her full height, and then started to go crazy making Dominic do what she wanted. Stand on his head, sing her a song, paint her a butterfly on the wall….the list went on. Sighing, he inwardly shook his head. Of all the people to come to the throne room, Leia was always the most ridiculous.

The end.

* * *

Characters in order:

Rem: Tasha's original character. Bounty hunter the same age as the digidestined. Is more interested in hanging out than actually fulfilling her missions, at times. She has a mechanical arm after Count Midias cuts it off in a fight. Yeah. Complicated story.

Kouji: From Digimon Frontier. Kouji Minamoto is the Legendary Warrior of light.

Matt: From Digimon Adventure and Zero Two. His partner is Gabumon. And he's really popular. Cause he's cool.

Midias: My original character. Also a bounty hunger, and rivals with Rem. He's the one to cut her arm off. He has two friends that are more like enemies, but they're still friends. They were the ones fighting with him.

Izzy: From Digimon Adventure and Zero Two. He is a computer genius and he's absolutely adorable. Gotta love him! Prodigious!

Sora: From Digimon Adventure and Zero Two. She's cool, but she's also a snob sometimes. I find it hard to like her, but really she is pretty cool.

Rika: From Digimon Tamers. Her partner is Renamon. She is the coolest girl to ever grace Digimon. She rocks!

Takuya: From Digimon Frontier. Takuya Kanbara is the Legendary Warrior of fire. And he's a dork. lol.

Rainbow: An original character of Tasha's and mine. We designed her to be like the typical fangirl that you want to avoid. The kind that make you sick. And she literally would make you sick too. Man, she's scary. Please hate her! We do! But we love to write about her at times. lol.

Mercurymon: From Digimon Froniter, the Legendary Warrior of Metal. He rocks like nothing else! Only, his dub accent stinks Stupid Arthurian accent, my eye! He's cooler than that!

:Kari: From Digimon Adventure and Zero Two. She is the child of light, and does stuff that no one else does. Like randomly heal people and break digimon's chains. How is that explained, I wonder? What's her deal. Oh well. She's pretty cool.

Henry: From Digimon Tamers. His partner is Terriermon, the cutest thing of all! Gotta love him!

Ranamon: From Digimon Frontier, she is the Legendary Warrior of Water. And I hate the Southern Accent the English dub gives her. At least in the Japanese version she was actually cute, and didn't sound so annoying! Well...okay I take it back. But I still think she rocks.

Dann: And original character of mine. He's an elf, but far from perfect. I do my best to keep him as far from a Gary Lu as I possibly can. He's a secret agent in a war later on, but apparently he faces some problems. And he's not the most handsome guy in the world. Tasha just did that to be funny. He is good looking though...I think...

Jun: From Digimon Adventure Zero Two. She is Davis' annoying older sister who is crazy about Matt. Poor guy. She really doesn't get that he doesn't like her.

Kenta: From Digimon Tamers. His partner is MarineAngemon, the cutest thing of all time! Kenta rocks! Seriously. He does.

Sazaki: An original character of Tasha's. He is a mad scientist in his twenties who wants to become a mutant, and tests his potions on other helpless individuals. Like Kazu. Cause Kazu will eat anything, so it's easy to trick him. Silly Sazaki.

Michael: An original character of mine. He's the most annoying thing to ever be born. He acts like a retard, annoys people, and thinks he's both a jedi and a zombie. Yeah, he's weird. He'll annoy you too, even though he is a sweet guy.

Davis: From Digimon Adventure Zero Two. He's the digidestined leader, and a hot-head at that who's in love with Kari. He's awesome though.

Mimi: From Digimon Adventure and Zero Two. She loves pink, comes from America, and is up to date on all the fashions. She's cool, but I like picking on her. If you couldn't tell. I hate bashing though. Mimi's too cool to bash.

Kazu: From Digimon Tamers. His partner is...um...the metal one. I forget its name. Bummer! Oh well. Kazu's a twig who will eat anything. And he's annoying. But he's a great friend, and he's cool. so there!

Brian: An original character of mine. Brian is a stick person. That's right. I draw stick people as well as major art pieces. And Brian is a prankster who trapezes all over the universe with a time portal, and causes all sorts of problems. His best friend is Alex, Tasha's stick person. Yup. He rocks.

Takato: From Digimon Tamers, his partner is Guilmon. He's the only digidestined to invent his own digimon. He's cute, awesome, cool, and...amazing. Gotta love this kid. He's a goggle-boy too!

JP: From Digimon Frontier. He's the only "larger" digidestined. Woot! And he is really cool! His character's as big as he is!

Tai: From Digimon Adventure and Zero Two. His partner is Agumon. He is the original leader, and was the only one to ever actually get voted as leader. No one else got voted. They just assumed authority. Tai did too, but he also got voted in the end when the rest discovered they couldn't do anything without him. HA! SO THERE TASHA! TAI ROCKS!

Kouichi: From Digimon Frontier. He is the Legendary Warrior of darkness. He actually only went to the digital world in his mind, not it body like the other's. He's Kouji's older twin brother.

Ryo: From Digimon Tamers. His partner is Cyberdramon. He rocks like nothing else. Ryo is the very first digidestined, and shall remain the last. He travels through time and space with his partner, a mix between Milleniumon and Monodramon, which equals Cyberdramon. He's doomed to be a digidestined til the day he dies. That's just the way it goes. Oh, and he's awesome too.

Zoe: From Digimon Fronter. She's the Legendary Warrior of Wind, and she's the only girl in Frontier. ha! JP has a crush on her.

Shinya: Takuya's little brother.

Joe: From Digimon Adventure and Zero Two. He's going into medical school. He's the oldest digidestined. And he's the most cautious. But he's cute, I think.

TK: From Digimon Adventure and Zero Two. His partner is Patamon, whom we all know and love. Right? Right? Okay, Angemon is cool and Patamon stinks. Oh well. TK cried more than Tommy when he was a kid.

Tommy: From Digimon Frontier. The Legendary Warrior of ice. This kid cried a lot too. But he's cute.

Cyberdramon: Ryo's partner. He rocks. My fav digimon, other than Mercurymon.

Bokomon: Dork. I mean, he's from Digimon Frontier. He's a dork.

Dominic: An original character of Tasha's. He is the Dream Fairy, and rules Dream Land where everyone goes when they dream. No he doesn't rule Nightmare Land. That's ruled by the Nightmare Fairy. Dominic has a huge sense of humor, and loves making fun dreams for people.

Leia: An original character of Tasha's. She was named after Leia Organa in Star Wars, but acts nothing like that Leia. She is ridiculous, goofy, crazy, and gets herself into trouble. And she is really sweet. But she overdoes her goofiness sometimes. No, all the time.

* * *

Okay that's all! What did you think? Pointless? Stupid? Hilarious? Weird? Indescribable? Not worth reading? Worth reading? Let me know! And let me know if you're interested in seeing what other short stories we come up with!

--rika195


	2. Folded Stories

**Crazy Short Stories ...CONTINUED!**

**Folded Stories **

Written by myself, my sister Tasha (**Tshk)**, my brother Stephen (**Tremble Wolf**), and my Mom. We chose two characters, then started writing a story on a piece of paper. We wrote ONE SENTENCE, then folded it over and passed it. Then we wrote another sentence, as if we were writing a story on the same piece of paper, and passed it. We kept doing this for eight sentences, and then we ended it.

Some of them worked out really great, and others didn't make sense at all. (I'll put the author of each sentence next to the sentence for the fist one to show you how it works)

(------)

**Characters Chosen: Chekov (from Star Trek) and Arwen (from LOTR)**

**Story One:**

On the Enterprise there was an officer named Chekov, and on the planet below, an elf, Arwen. (-Stephen)  
The Enterprise was hovering above and beamed down Chekov right in Elf Land. (-Tasha)  
But they did. (-me)  
And he didn't! (-Stephen)  
She thought he was cute and decided to sing a song to him. (-Tasha)  
Finally, Legolas could take no more of it, and he forced the two of them to kiss. (-me)  
Chekov asked her what he should do, but she didn't have an answer. (-Stev)  
But Captain Kirk wouldn't let Chekov marry her, and she died of a broken heart. The End. (-Tsh)

(and now, without the names beside the sentences...)

**Story Two:**

**Characters: Chekov and Arwen**

In the land of elves, Arwen was the prettiest.  
To all logic, the two couldn't possibly fall in love.  
And Chekov got jealous when his Captain got a girl.  
Arwen finally found him under a tree where he tripped.  
And so was Arwen!  
She said he was Russian, and only seen as "cute".  
Chekov instantly fell in love.  
Now that they knew they loved each other, the got married and had 47 kids. The end.

(See? It doesn't always make sense, but it's usually always unexpected. ha! I'll read the last one of the Arwen and Chekov stories.)

** Story Three:**

**Characters: Arwen and Chekov**

Chekov was an Ensign, and Arwen was an elf.  
Arwen was wery beautiful, but Chekov was unnoticed by ALL the girls.  
Chekov immediately got lost.  
However, Chekov was too shy to say anything!  
So Chekov went up to Arwen and asked why none of the girls liked him.  
He woke up and was startled.  
They were surprised!  
Arwen left him there, and Chekov was still alone. The End.

(------)

**More Folded Stories**

**Enjoy!**

(------)

** Two characters chosen: Spiderman and Catwoman (for some random reason)**

**Story One:**

One day, Spiderman went to a tree and made a web.  
Not a soul would want to get caught in their crossfires!  
He spun a web and leaped just in time!!!  
Once while he was swining around, he saw Catwoman caught in his web.  
"Shoot!" he exclaimed.  
But Catwoman broke his heart.  
She was spidy-struck and fell in love.  
But she didn't feel the same way and they went on as enemies. The end.

** Story Two:**

Superheroes were all the rage, but the biggest ones were Spiderman and Catwoman.  
And he caught Catwoman in it.  
One day, while Spiderman was out fighting crime, he hit his head and got knocked out.  
"Yikes!" he screeched.  
Catwoman screamed, "HELP!!!"  
Catwoman backed away as he attacked the gargo-frother.  
Spiderman lived with a broken heart forever.  
He caught her in his web and they got married. The End.

(that one...has some plot issues. lol.)  
(by the way, a "gargo-frother" is a made up creature from our folded drawings. It has a snake/worm head, a penguin body, and it bursts out of trees to eat people. Yeah. For some reason, Stephen kept BRINGING THEM INTO ALL THE STORIES!)

** Story Three:**

Spiderman's Spidey Senses were tingling...  
Spiderman hated Catwoman.  
"Let me go!" she complained.  
When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything!  
She snatched him in a ball and played cat and mouse.  
So he decided to help her anyway.  
But sadly, a gargo-frother burst out behind her!  
And then he died. The end.

** Story Four:**

Spiderman and Catwoman were rivals from the beginning.  
He heard a cat yowling, or was it a woman's voice?  
And she felt the same way.  
"No," he replied, but then a gargo-frother burst out of the tree and ruined his web.  
So when he saw Catwoman, he fell in love!  
Spiderman combed her hair.  
When he got there, he saw how pretty she was.  
They were both eaten and never heard of again, and crime thrived. The end.

(------)

** Characters chosen: Bertie Wooster and Pauline (from Jeeves and Wooster)**

**Story One:**

Bertie was a rich Englishman, Pauline was American and an airhead.  
This particular girl, Pauline, was just as bad as most.  
"Bertie!" she squealed.  
Bertie didn't notice though, he wasn't the brightest.  
Of course, being the type of woman she was, there was trouble.  
Poor Bertie was unable to escape her affections and somehow ended up engaged.  
But she decided to marry Jeeves instead.  
But his Aunt made them get married anyway. The End.

** Story Two:**

Bertie's Aunt sent him to meet a new girl.  
Once they had a 3-day engagement, but Bertie spent it sick in bed.  
Everybody thought she was the rave, but Bertie didn't like her at all!  
"I say Jeeves," he said, scratching his head, "What ho?"  
She thought he was funny and he told a lot of corny jokes to her.  
So Bertie left her alone in an attempt to get a life.  
So he fled to Jeeves for help.  
And Bertie wailed, "What shall I do without you, Jeeves?"  
The End.

** Story Three:**

Bertie and Pauline met in a disco in NY.  
This new girl was Pauline.  
So when he saw her again, he asked his butler Jeeves what to do.  
"I wish girls would just leave me alone!" he cried.  
So Jeeves arranged a dinner date and Pauline's Dad was livid.  
And all she ever said was "Oh Bertie!"  
And his Aunt always had suitors for him.  
Jeeves came up with a brilliant solution and saved the situation. The End.

** Story Four:**

Poor Bertie was always getting matched up with girls.  
The little flashy lights made Bertie's heart all a-flutter.  
She was pretty, but an idiot.  
Then he tried to help his friend marry her, and Jeeves actually did it.  
But Pauline chased after him anyway.  
Pauling ran away and joined them on the ship home.Eventually he saw she was a dim-whit though.  
"How are you, old prune?" he asked, and still wasted his life. The End.

(------)

** Characters chosen: Darcy and Lizzy (from Pride and Prejudice)**

**Story One:**

Once there was a man named Darvy, he was very rich and he knew someone named Lizzy.  
Lizzy was the most beautiful peasant woman in the world.  
Darcy's aunt tried to put a spell on Lizzy, but it backfired and the Aunt gave her lots of money instead.  
Darcy walked past her one day, and asked how she was.  
Darcy proposed, but Lizzy refused believing lies about him.  
They HAD to get married.  
But he had written it to someone else.  
And they ended up getting married anyway. The end.

** Story Two:**

Once there was a handsome man named Darcy who owned a giant mansion.  
Lizzy wasn't rich, except in looks and temper.  
But they were destined to meet and fall in love.  
Darcy became a pirate and sailed the 7 seas, but Lizzy didn't care.  
All she said was "Ohhhhhh!!!"  
But Darcy cleared those away and helped her family out of a rough situation.  
So Darcy, against his pompous relatives' consent, proposed and married Lizzy.  
Darcy came to her window and night and she ran away with him to live on an island.  
The end.

(wow, that one actually worked...)

** Story Three:**

Darcy and Lizzy hated each other's guts from age 5 on.  
Lizzy worked for Darcy as his gardener.  
But Darcy was flithy rich, but he soon set his eyes on Lizzy.  
When it happened, it happened very, very suddenly.  
Lizzy bought an Indian shawl that had a secret message tucked in the corner in a knot.  
But Darcy liked her fluttery voice.  
Darcy figured he had hope, and Lizzy now loved hi,  
They were happy. The End.

** Story Four:**

Darcy was the richest most sought-after gentleman in the whole world.  
He and Lizzy played war instead on house, and threw popcorn at each other.  
Darcy never knew, but over the years, Lizzy fell madly in love with him.  
That is, not until after a few "unhappy" meetings before.  
They walked past each other, their eyes met, and they just knew.  
It was a love letter from Darcy and she fell head over heels for him.  
And so he took her hand and led her to the mansion.  
Darcy proposed again and they got married. The end.

(That one worked too, in a strange way...)

(------)

** Characters chosen: Caspian and Lucy (from Narnia)**

**Story One:**

Caspian and Lucy loved birds.  
She played him a jig and he hopped around like a duffle-thump.  
One when he was raiding a town, he kidnapped a beautiful girl named Lucy.  
But then a gargo-frother got Caspian...BAD!  
"Well, this stinks!" Caspian complained.  
Caspian fell asleep and dreamed of dragons.  
So they ran away together.  
No one ever saw them again, just a bunch of new gargo-frothers. The end.

(what the heck? that made no sense!)

** Story Two:**

Caspian had a club foot, and Lucy played the Ukelele.  
He was handsome, but evil.  
Lucy and Caspian tried and tried to dodge them as they burst out of trees.  
Unfortunately, they got lost soon after!  
Lucy ate scones with lemon curd, "mmm!" she said.  
This made Lucy very happy.  
And as Lucy neared the edge of the wood, she got eaten by gargo-frothers.  
And so they just got on with their lives, and that's all. The end.

(STUPID GARGO-FROTHERS! this made no sense either...)

** Story Three:**

Once there was an evil villain named Caspian.  
The forest they walked in was filled with gargo-frothers.  
So they decided to run away to a better place.  
He sang songs on he bow of the Dawn Treader and she covered her ears.  
Caspian grew to love her and started to let go of his evil ways.  
Lucy cried and cried and ran back out of the forest, without Caspian.  
So Aslan came and helped them.  
Then Caspian woke up and found out it was all a dream. The end.

(Okay, I can see that being a dream...)

** Story Four: (last one!)  
**  
One Day, Caspian went for a walk with his friend Lucy.  
But nobody cared about what they liked.  
Lucy fell in love with Reepicheep, but he was a mouse and Caspian didn't care.  
Lucy saw there was good inside him and would sing songs of happiness every day.  
Lucy dragged Caspian back out of the forest, but he got sick and died.  
"Let's ask Aslan for help," Lucy suggested.  
Then the owls took them for a midnight ride.  
And nobody knew where they went! The end.

(lol)...

(------)

And that's all we wrote! Enjoy our stories, and see if you can figure out who wrote what! It's going to be hard, but I'll bet you can find the original stories all mixed up somewhere. Like I'm pretty sure you'll know which ones Stephen wrote. 

(-mumbles something about stupid gargo-frothers-)


	3. Psychology Stories

**Crazy Short Stories ...CONTINUED!**

Again!

Only this time, it's better. And it's Digimon again.

I like to call these stories, **Psychology Stories. **You'll see why.

(------)

_19-year-old Davis Motomiya seated himself on the bench at the train station, a satisfied smirk on his face. He straightened his tie and tweed coat, then took out a notebook and pencil. Then he proceeded to wait patiently for someone to approach. Seated there on the bench wearing his best suit and smiling charismatically, he made passersby want to sit down next to him. Soon enough, someone would come to wait for the train, and he'd get to try out his brilliant idea. It was risky, but it was well worth it. Besides, he thought, chuckling under his breath as he glanced at the camera hidden nearby, it was well worth the A he was going to get on the project. And with that thought, he cleared his throat and waited._

(------)

Kouji Minamoto was late. And not just for anything, he was late for martial arts class. But who would get in trouble for it? The train conductors being on strike? No. It would be him and him alone, who bore the weight of his absence from class. That was why, when he threw himself onto the bench at the train station, he was not in the best of moods. "Stupid train," he hissed. "Why is it late? Why of all days, does it have to be late TODAY?" he growled under his breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets, oblivious to everything surrounding him. That is, until someone spoke to him.

"I see that the train being late causes you a lot of anger," someone told him casually. Kouji turned his dark glare to the side to see a nicely dressed young man, about four or five years older than Kouji was. The stranger smiled. "Would you like to explain how you feel about that?"

The only thing Kouji wanted to explain was all the different ways he could injure that smug-looking stranger just for asking. "No," he snapped. "And why do you care?"

"I'm a psychologist," the man explained calmly. "Perhaps I can help you relieve some of your anger. Talking about it is good for you, and determining the source of your anger is even better."

Kouji stared at him blankly, then snorted and looked away. It was clear to him that this was just some lunatic wanting to try out his non-existent skills in a field he didn't belong in.

But the psychologist was not to be ignored. Scratching some notes on his notepad with his pencil, he cleared his throat and began to hypothesize. "Perhaps you are blaming the train for being late, instead of admitting something that you yourself have done, instead of admitting you were the one in fault. You are insecure. But the anger is still there, because you know that you are the one who you are really angry at."

The stupid hypothesis had crossed the line.

"You know what?" Kouji shouted, standing up angrily. He glared at the calm face of the so-called "psychologist" and pointed at him accusingly. "You have no ground in anything you're saying, and you've pushed your limit. You would have been wiser if you had just kept your mouth closed, but no, you had to start patronizing me!" he punched the man in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, and turned around just as the train came screeching to a stop. With determined steps, he strode on board and took a seat. It was only after the train was on its way that he realized...punching that guy in the gut had made him feel a whole lot better. "Maybe psychologists are good for something after all, he said to himself.

(------)

Takato let out a small sigh, and sank into the bench at the train stop. It had already been a long day, and he was looking forward to getting home and putting his feet up. That is, if he could find the time. Chances were, he'd just end up having to do chores. Ah yes, the irony of life, sometimes.

"Waiting for the train?"

Takato turned his head, noticing a young man about the same age as himself, watching him with some interest. There was a notepad and a pencil in his hands and a small smirk on his face. Takato made a face, wondering if that were stupidest question he'd ever heard or not. "What does it look like?" he finally asked.

The young man nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think it's running late?" he asked.

Takato shrugged and glanced at his cell phone. "It's a train. Sometimes it runs late."

"Well, the Conductors are on strike. Speaking of which, how do you feel about that?" The man asked straightening his tie. He made it seem like the most ordinary question ever.

Takato couldn't even believe this guy. What kinds of questions were these anyway? "What, are you conducting some kind of school project?" he blurted. "These have got to be the dumbest questions I've ever heard!"

"And how do you feel about that?" the man insisted, trying his hardest to conceal a gleeful smirk.

Takato glared at him, then shook his head and looked away. "Like I'm talking to a moron," he thought, but restrained himself from saying it. Instead, he chose to ignore the question and pretend he never heard it.

"I see," the young man nodded, then scribbled furiously on his notepad. "Thank you for your input."

The train took several long minutes of ignoring the crazy young man's smirk to arrive, but as soon as it did, and Takato stood up as it stopped. "Yeah," he muttered belatedly, rolling his eyes. "You want even more input? Go see a psychiatrist."

The young man simply grinned even more. "I am a psychiatrist," he explained happily.

"In your dreams," Takato scoffed. He entered the train and sat down on a seat, then glanced out the window just in time to see the crazy psychiatrist guy asking someone else another lame question. The point of it all? Takato had no idea. But he figured there was some inside joke he was missing.

(------)

Izzy seated himself on the bench, letting out a small sigh. He pulled his laptop from his bag, then opened it up and started typing.

"Train's late," someone said from beside him. The voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Uh huh," Izzy mumbled. He kept typing.

"Almost 20 minutes late. That's a big deal."

"MmHmm..." Izzy mumbled. Not that he actually cared. As long as he had time to work on his computer, he was happy.

"It's weird. What do you think about that?"

"Uh huh."

"Um...I asked what you think about that."

"MmHmm."

"Izzy?"

"What?"

"Trains late. How do you feel about that?"

Izzy shrugged. "I don't care."

There was a pause, for which Izzy was grateful. But then the person next to him cleared his throat rudely. "Okay...thanks for the input."

Izzy frowned, then finally glanced up and look. Sure enough, he did know who it was. "Davis?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

Davis laughed. "Just...doing a school project, I guess," he grinned. "Would you care for a helpful psychiatry session?"

"Uh..." Izzy straightened his business suit collar, hoping to find some way to get out of answering questions. Two seconds later, the train arrived. "Oops, train's here! Can't talk. Bye!" He stuffed his laptop into his bag, offered a fleeting smile, and hurried on. He was not in the mood to deal with Davis' weird ploys right now.

The last thing he heard was a strangely disturbing cackle from his friend outside.

(------)

Davis rubbed his sore stomach, and let out a sigh. Today had been a long, useless, riduculous day. His little "psychiatry questions", which he had chosen on purpose, had served only to get him a punch in the gut, stares that indicated he was an idiot, and in one case, a verbal abuse! It was staggering, all the facts that he had gathered to support his thesis.

"It looks like I was right," he smirked triumphantly at his notes. "The questions that psychiatrists are always asking NEVER help. They're simply annoying and useless, and there are much better ways to earn a person's trust and confidence." He nodded in satisfaction. "I think I'm going to get an A!"

And with that, he put all his notes away and waited earnestly for the train...a train that was far, far too late.

"Stupid train," he mumbled, realizing that it was an incredible inconvenience. "Stupid strike. What's with that anyway? I'm cold, and I have to type up my essay." He glared down the train tracks impatiently, but their was no sign of it anywhere.

"Train's late," someone sighed, sitting down next to him. "It's annoying. How bout you? How do you feel bout it?"

Davis felt his eye twitch, and he turned a dark glare to the person sitting next to him. "For your information," he hissed, "that question is one of the most annoying questions on earth!"

The stranger, a young man about Davis' same age, with sloppy brown hair and a red T-shirt on, looked mildly surprised. "Why?" he asked, wondering what he said wrong.

"I don't know why," Davis sniffed. "It just is. And I've got proof right here!" he held up his notes for the stranger to see. "So there! It's an annoying question that makes psychiatrists look stupid, as well as everyone else!"

The stranger concealed a snicker. "So what would you ask?" he insisted.

"Probably," Davis thought quickly for a moment, "I would say 'It's annoying, huh?' or something. A sentence that implys conversation, not _interrogation._"

"Wow. Strong choice of words."

"I'm writing an essay," Davis shrugged. "The stronger, the better. My teacher likes a bold outtake."

"What class are you taking?"

"Psychologhy. It's great! Someday I'm going to be the best psychiatrists ever!" Davis grinned proudly, then stared down the tracks again. "Now where is that stupid train?"

The stranger beside him offered a shrug, and then stood up and walked away. "Personally," he called over his shoulder, "I'm just going to take a bus."

Then he was gone, Davis staring stupidly after him.

(------)

Tada...more short stories. lol.

If you were wondering, the stranger at the end was Takuya. haha.

Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

-Rika195


End file.
